This study is designed to document the occurrence of amenorrhea in collegiate athletes in many sports activities, determine body composition, add any hormonal irregularity associated with amenorrhea, and determine if these athletes are at higher risk for developing low bone density and stress fractures than their equally active eumenorrheic counterparts.